Luger
'''Luger '''is a male gray wolf in the Silverwing TV series. He is a cunning manipulative character, seeking to gain control of the forest. He is even willing to work with the giant bat Goth in order to achieve his goals. and a bear cub.]] He first appears when being enlisted with the other beasts to aid the owls in the war, which he is reluctant to do, although he does join, seemingly begrudgingly by Brutus' orders. Luger later attempts to claim leadership of the beasts after Remus suggests the position, only for both of them to be denied this. As a result, he enlists Ursa to become the leader of the beasts, knowing how inept she would be. This allows Luger to take full reign of the forest and eat every animal in sight. He and his pack are the first beasts to encounter Shade and Marina Brightwing, and attempt to get information on the Silverwing colony, though they ultimately fail due to a rabbit crossing their path. They later appear again when they attack the two bats who are protecting a bear cub. However, Ursa's intervention leads to Luger and his pack running off and the plan to ultimately backfire temporarily. In spite of this, Luger does manage to manipulate Brutus into banishing Ursa and effectively leaving the position for leader of the beasts open. While discussing battle plans with Brutus, he is appointed the leader of the beasts in Ursa's place by the owl general. Eventually, Brutus starts to become annoyed with Luger hunting every animal in the forest, and when Luger attempts to reason with him, the owl cuts him off and orders him and his pack to search the river valley. At this point, Luger is starting to get fed up with Brutus' orders. While he is off hunting a rabbit alone, Luger runs into Goth and gets into a stand-off with the Vampyrum Spectrum bat. However, two of his pack members find Orestes interrogating Shade, who fakes giving away the colony's position via staged torture and they report to Luger presumably. As this unfolds, Luger, while feeding on a carcass with Goth and Throbb, allies himself with Goth for control of the land and sky respectively. He is later seen talking with Brutus regarding the Silverwing colony being behind a waterfall, courtesy of Bathsheba Silverwing, who has sold out the colony in return for being the leader of the Silverwings and "to restore order to this forest", which Luger mocks her about. The wolf later follows Brutus to Hibernaculum, knowing that Goth and Throbb will be waiting for them. Afterward, he reports that Shade and his colony have been found to Goth and Throbb. Luger makes his final appearance in the battle of Hibernaculum when he and his pack are shown dragging off a dead owl that has been killed by Goth, which ultimately proves Shade and Marina's innocence along with the innocence of the Silverwings. As Goth and Throbb knock the owls out of the air, the wolves drag them off to eat in the forest. However, before Luger can eat Shade, Marina, and Orestes, who has been injured by Goth, he is stopped by Ursa. Just as the wolf and his pack can kill Ursa, they are met with five other bears which Ursa as recruited. As the wolves and bears fight, Luger's pack is able to surround the bears, only to be distracted by the Silverwings briefly before Luger himself is swatted by Ursa. Eventually, Luger's pack is defeated by Ursa and the black bears, and Luger follows them as the entire pack is forced into the forest. Category:Silverwing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Other animals Category:Silverwing TV Series Category:Antagonists